Deceiving Lies
by SokaUke03
Summary: It's been difficult in concentrating whenever he's off missions. Out in the outer rims, hunting for rebels. While his mind is off somewhere. Worrying about his children being safe. Attempting to avoid his children penetrating gazes whenever he's summoned to a mission. Fear in the emperor raising suspicions.
1. Chapter 1

**hellooo! This is my first story. Yeah it's short. But the whole viewpoint of this is different. For starters, I can't reveal too much. This is AU, Vader has the twins, the emperor is suspicion Vader's act of attitude, a change in him to be more specific. So the emperor takes this matter into his own hands. He sets spies to spy on Vader. One of the spies turns out to be a secret rebel spy, whom we know from the clone wars. The emperor puts the twins life's into jeopardy. More will be reveal and will make more sense XD. I'll also reveal how the twins got to Vader in later chapters**

* * *

Nothing could matter the most than the sleeping angelic forms laying there peacefully next to him. His children. So young and innocent. Oh, how he longed to spend more time with them. But it's useless. This is not some kind of fantasy. Expecting everything to be perfect.

Not at all. The real world was a trashy, unfair place. People standing up for others, when they can't. It was always a place of killing, pain, suffering, sorrow, grief, and very little happiness.

Happiness... is not a common word for a sith. Especially for the emperor and his pupil. Darth Vader is a sith lord, a monster. A cold blooded killer. A Menacing machine. He found some form of happiness, of fulfillment through taking the lives of innocent beings as the Emperor saw fit. His only targets are ambitious planetary governors, greedy crime lords, disloyal officers. Never feeling sorry for them. Emotions are never part of the job. Vader had sworn to do the emperor's bidding. Apart from that, he was a father.

It's been difficult in concentrating whenever he's off missions. Out in the outer rims, hunting for rebels. While his mind is off somewhere. Worrying about his children being safe. Attempting to avoid his children penetrating gazes whenever he's summoned to a mission. Fear in the emperor raising suspicions.

Vader ruffled his son's sandy brown hair. "Over my dead corpse will he lay a hand on you and Leia." He spoke quietly. "The emperor won't suspect a thing, as long as I live."

Vader's mechanic breathing filled the room. He stood there watching his children sleep. His heart grew warm whenever he was with them.

He was feeling dizzy when he entered his pod, and was glad to get rid of the mask and helmet. Occasionally, he felt a strange pressure in his skull and being free of it was the only thing that could relieve it. He closed his eyes for a few breif moments and then spoke in his true voice.

"One day.. I will be able to do many things as I did in the past, yet they still come.. and haunt me." He open his bright blue eyes, with a glint of sorrow showing. "But that's only a matter of time."

 _He found himself at the campfire at Utapau, with a familiar bearded face._

 _"I'll contact Ahsoka, maybe she can-_

"Anakin."

Sighing." Forget about it... she's gone"

"Anakin, do you want to talk about it?"

"Where's there to talk about?!" Looking at the shorter man.

"Nothing I suppose." Touching his beard thoughfully. Maybe he shouldn't had asked. "Perhaps we shoud set a camp, sound like a plan?" Looking back to Anakin. Feeling guilty.

"Whatever you say master" He replied automatically.

They both walked in silence. None of them spoke. Anakin was setting the camp thoughtfully in silence as the other man sat there watching his padawan carefully.

He finally spoke. "Anakin, dwelling on Ahsoka's decision won't bring her back."

" I MISS her okay! Is that what you wanted me to say?" quickly snapping at his master. Sighing, he replied. "I still don't understand, how she could of left the order...how she could have left me."

"It was a surprise decision to all of us." Sounding surprise as well.

" It was wrong, she's a jedi, she belongs with us!" His voice rose agrinly. "She's one of us."

"She made the decision Anakin."

"W-WHAT choice did we give her!" Raising his voice.

"The moment there were any suspicions about her loyalty, the council turn there back on her." Anakin sighed.

" I will grant you mistakes were made." Even he coudn't believe the way the council reacted."But she chose to leave, out of the jedi ways not letting emotions cloud your better judgement. And that's precisely what Ahsoka did. Even in her most critical moment.

Ankakin stood there in silence.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Breaking the silence between his apprentince.

"I'm not tired. You can rest master. I'll keep first watch."

"I will accept your kind offer." As he layed down. "You can't take responsibily for Ahsoka's decision, Anakin.

"How will you feel if I turn to a major disappointment?"

"It's not the same." His master answered.

" It's precisely the same you took to me under your wing and pratically raised me. I'm your padawan just like Ahsoka was mine. How well will you sleep knowing I failed you?"

" Not very well I imagine. Luckily that is't true and never will be.

If only Obi-Wan knew...

Vader awoke with a start. _Why is this happening to me? The past is in the past. Why keep dwelling on them?_ His arms stretched above his head. He touched his face, growing uneasy by the dream. He has to find a way to make these dreams leave. Maybe meditating could help, that's always worked. His flesh fingers went to the few hairs growing into his head and leisurely sat up. His eyes widened and realized that he had slept more than intended. It only took him a few moments for him to adjust back his mask and helmet.

As he got out of the pod he heard footsteps in the hallway.

" My lord." Turning, he found himself staring at a young officer.

The young man straightened up. "I was on my way to inform you that your children had been sent to their daily classes. Therefore, the emperor has summoned your presence right this instance, sir."

"Very well, I'll be on my way." Vader turn his back and made his way to the emperor's room. His long cape bellowing dramatically as he walked. The only thing audible was his mechanical breathing and his footsteps.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind that this is my first story. Next chapters are longer.


	2. Lord of the Sith

Hello! I know it took a while to upload but here it is! Finally I'm out of school so I have plenty of time to write! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Lord Vader," the emperors voice floated towards him. "Why have you come late?"

"Please forgive me, master." Vader kneeled before him."I overslept more than intended, it won't occur again." Struggling to find the right words.

Palpatine studied Vader, he was troubled by the deep melancholy he sensed in him. Palpatine could feel no quest within him. While his reaction might be neutral, the emperor knew he must halt Vader from dwelling on low places. He must feel hate,range,or even fear, any particularly dark emotion to awaken the power of the Dark Side. However, he had worked to engineer the fall of the Chosen One, and he had no intention to lose him to the simple human emotion.

Palpatine smiled to himself. He would figured out a way to invigorate Vader's former strength, to do otherwise would be a senseless waste. Everything became better ever since that whore left. Unfortunately, the light of the force was consuming Vader in a particular way. Surely, it had nothing to do with 'her'. The emperor will figure this out, he knew countless of people who could do his bidding. Be prepare my dear, boy.

" I haven't received any news since your last mission, Vader. Has something been troubling you lately?"

Vader didn't answer. Only silence remained.

"Vader," Not quite please. " You been summoned to the outer rims, I want you to locate the rebel in Dantooine. A job not even you would've accomplished, so don't fail me" Sounding more menacing in the last part.

"Yes, master"

"Governor Tarkin, is everything set?"'

"Yes milord." Tarkin replied.

Vader turned back to his ship. It was time to harden himself, no

matter how many times he failed. He will please his master. The emperor was raising suspicion and he would not allow that. I will not be driven mad by my past. I will get rid of them, somehow.

She wasn't pleased at all, in fact she's never pleased with the idea. She could feel her father. His pain, sadness, and coldness luring inside him. Every time she and Luke were informed that he'll be out for awhile, made every part of her ached. It saddened her not seeing him happy. Every father should feel happiness. She has seen other dads with their children. Always happy with smiles upon their faces. Well maybe she was wrong, she's been very little outside. Mostly whenever her dad got badly injured, Piett will take her and Luke to see him. It made her cry not being close to him but eventually Piett will find a way to make both Luke and her to feel better. Other times were just small walks, but it seem to cheer Leia and Luke up.

Her dad once told her she was stubborn. Leia remembered going on a dictionary as she looked up the definition, her father had helped her. It was truly one of the best moments, especially how Luke try to get dads attention. Dad Had gotten Luke by tickling him, responding with giggles as Leia joined in.

She was finishing the coloring. It was a cute brunette girl that looked to be around the age of fourteen. Her dress was silky red matching the colors of the Nubian flower Leia picked. Luke was on the ground beside her playing with his toys.

He stood up after a few minutes, sitting a seat over her. "What are you coloring?" He asked.

Leia looked up at him as she spoke, " A Nubian girl with a flower of her home planet."

"Was that homework?" He asked, fear raising.

A soft laugh escaped her small lips. "No, silly. I just got it from a historical coloring book. Our teacher was going through it and told me if I wanted to color it. It was the only one I liked, the others seem boring. Isn't it cute?" Showing him the coloring picture.

He didn't know what to say. He just gave her a small smile. What is a Nubian flower? Maybe daddy knows. "It's alright." He managed to say.

Leia looked up to him, eyes widen. As she had just seen the dead. "W-what?" He doesn't like it. Her brown eyes glowed, with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"N-no that's not what I mean, you always well-

No, but she perfectly knew it was a lie. She could feel him. More importantly could read his thoughts throughout their bond. Last time she had lied to Luke about his toy being left in the park. But she had literally hidden his toy forhad been crying about it and told their dad, she had gotten her in trouble. But, at least I spent time with dad. But it was different, the coloring was going to be for Luke. She should've known better, his brother was not into that.

Leia ruffly stood up and stormed towards the stairs. As Luke followed.

"Leia, Leia wait!" He whine as heard her sniffing. As he was about to reach her room, someone from behind got him. Everything went black.

Approximately, about five Imperial stormtroopers were standing guard outside of the executive suites, and snapped attention as they noted his approach. He crispy returned the salute their sergeant gave him as he passed through the white armored troopers.

"It seems the emperor is seeing rebels and traitors everywhere and Imperial intelligence wasn't set up for that." Daala jumped in.

"Speaking of rebels, I am positive someone knows of the location of this site once again,"

"If it falls, so will a major of our heads."Perhaps knowing his head would be one of the first chopped off.

Vader gave him a look. "But we are not here to discuss the security, are we? My men are in task of this and will remain as their duty." He directed to the real reason he had been called for the mission. He had no intention to fail, not again.

"Governor." Vader gestured to the Grand Moff. "You will remain here with my men. Be sure to keep out any local rebel of our indication. They must not know we are here, are we clear?"

"Yes, milord."

It has been a very long time since the last time he had been to Dantooine. He had been to the outer rim territories far most of the time. During the Clone Wars when he had been Anakin Skywalker. 'The hero with no fear' and 'The chosen one'. Those titles no longer longed him.

He ignited his lightsaber and furiously shattered everything surrounding him. The officers backed away as Vader lost control of everything. Including his past. Kriff the past, why can't it stop haunting me, even in my own head. Vader yelled loudly collapsing to the floor.

"Lord V-

"LEAVE!" He shouted. As hot tears streamed down his eyes behind his mask. No one could see his face and he was glad about it. He was hideous and broken. The face under the mask belonged to Anakin Skywalker.

After several minutes of pain. Vader continued his task. The emperor had summoned him to the mission for a purpose, he was not going to lye down wasting his time crying like a hopeless child. How he longed to kill again, indeed. It will be an enjoyment to kill. It has always brighten up his day, torturing others. An evil smile curled up his face.

Who is the fortunate rebel? Vader thought. He could sense the rebel nearby.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Yes?" Vader said as he answered.

"Lord Vader." It was Tarkin. Vader grew impatient as Tarkin stumble over his words. "T-he rebels know of... Our l-location, sir. He managed to say.

He wasn't pleased at all but he letit go for now. He will deal with it later, not right now.

"I'll contact you once I get my hands on their fellow lovely rebel. Be ready for what comes." His tone menacing.

"This can't be happening. We can't bare to lose one of our loyal friends." Mon justified. "Bail has helped us a lot and has been part of this since the beginning."

"I know Mon, but it's not only about Bail. It's about the information he has, you know what could happen if that information gets in the hands of you-know-who. It can destroy the rebel alliance. We had worked this out since the start and we can't lose it." Riyo declared.

Mon just sighed. She has taken to much on her plate these past few weeks. The information Bail has, risks the alliance and including the people part of it. Riyo was right.

"Sniper, she could. She has to know what's happening!" Mon implied brightly.

Riyo's eyes widen. She had forgotten about Sniper, she was truly luck." I'll inform her right away Mon." Smiling to get her communicator, she hasn't talked to Sniper in months. It always makes her beam whenever she sees her safe. She's been one of her longest old friends since the Clone Wars.

* * *

I've been writing this chapter for about five or four hours. Yes, to fix and edit mistakes. And to over think if it's alright or wrong. Which has made me grow tired. When I get back my energy I'll add up more paragraphs to this. Only if it's short, if not I'll leave it like this. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: Riyo Chuchi is a character of The Clone Wars. She was a young senator for those who might not know.

What would Vader do? Who's Sniper? Those are the questions for this chapter. Maybe in later chapters it will be revealed. HAPPY

THURSDAY!^_^

A/N: Friday:Omg! I'm dying! I keep fixing the stupid error of some words being squished together! When I return I see other words that weren't squished together, they'resquished! What the hell! If you see some in this author note,it wasn't there before! I don't know what to do! Help PLEASE!


	3. Boiling at the rage of fear

**Yes! Finally, Chapter four. More will be revealed in this chapter. Maybe more about this 'Sniper'^_^ This song inspired me. Especially with Vader. Thousand Foot Krutch- Give up the ghost.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me.**

"Tell me!" Vader roared as he force pushed Bail against the wall. He walked closer to his opponent. His fist clenching.

Bail tried to get up but Vader stopped him by force pushing him back down. "I'll keep on torturing you." He snapped as he grabbed him by the collar. " I'll kill you right now, but it will be useless!" He yelled hoarsely. He felt so much hatred towards the senator.

" I'll prefer to be d-d-dead than g-giving you any I-infor.." He managed to say, finding it hard to breathe. "If I tell you would you g-give-

Vader lost grip of him. Making him able to speak more formally. "Now, what where you going to say. To give you what. What can you possibly want in exchange?!" He asked, menacing.

Bail coughed before speaking. "Leia." His voice now a whisper.

Vader halted for a moment. _Leia?_ No he missed heard him. "You heard me, Vader. I want Leia back." Bail implied as blood poured down his forehead.

Vader turned around. Not being able to face him. _How could he say that?!_ A hoarse small laugh escaped his dry lips. "Do you think Leia is some kind of merchandise? She's my daughter for kriffing hell!" He snarled.

Bail flinched slightly but recovered. "You know better that Obi-

"Enough!" He growled. More menacing than before. The mention of Obi-Wan made every part of him burn. He stepped forward, forcing him to back up several steps. He already had this discussion with him and had no intention to discuss it otherwise.

He knocked out Bail and left. He'll deal with this later. Bail laid there unconscious. With several visible bruises. He suffered lacerations to his head and face. His senatorial clothes now stained with his own blood.

Bail awoke with a start. His vision blurred like a disturbed water of pond before it was given time to settle. His black eyes flicked upward finding himself staring at nothing but the dark grey ceiling. His heart pounded in his chest. _Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?_

Bail attempted to sit upward, only to be pulled back down by the restraints binding him. He balled his fits, sweat dripping his forehead. Opening and closing them over and over. His head hurt and he could feel sweat trickled down as he remained in the bitter silence. His memory starting to return to him in pieces. Delivering the information to Sniper before he was... captured. That's it! He was captured by Vader. He was tortured to hell. Pushed and bruised by him. And making him angry by mentioning Obi-Wan, oh how he wish he was here.

Last time he ever spoke to him was five months ago. That seem a long time ago but Obi-Wan couldn't stay there a minute longer. He had some businesses to take care of. He hadn't pushed the topic farther. Obi-Wan left by then, not concerning about his whereabouts.

Bail thoughts were halted by Vader's infamous respiratory. "Comfortable my acquaintance?" A faint chuckle came from the masked man.

Bail gave him a look of disgust. It was not a common thing to say. "Not a bit."

After a few brief minutes of silence. Vader grew serious once again. He reached out a hand upward Bail's forehead. He felt a sting in his brain. It was an abnormal feeling, with a mix of ambivalent emotions. As if someone was flipping through files in his mind and he couldn't stop them. He let out a shuddering breath. His head was thrown back with a violent force against the metal chair he was attached in.

"Where is it!?" Vader demanded loudly.

Bail screamed loudly as Vader reached more directly into his brain for information. Vader was too strong in the force. Burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing my moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty. His screams later became protests of agony. His head was going to explode anytime. He was sure of it.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He snarled loudly. Before he could answer his brain exploded. The room was filled with a loud cry of despair.

"Sniper! It's good finally seeing you alive." Riyo declared happily. Oh how she wished in hugging her right now, but she couldn't.

"You too, Riyo." She replied more serious. "What brings you here?" She asked. Whenever Riyo comn her it was because of something important, not some kind of friendship chat. As much as she would love to talk to her besides work, it will be useless and a total waste of time. Therefore, duty comes in first of hand.

"Well, I don't know if you heard about this. But." Sighing. "Bail has been captured. As bad as it sounds, by no time the information has been in hands of Vader. Maybe by now, its in hands by the emperor himself."

She didn't replied but only smirked in response. Riyo gave a confused expression. "Don't worry, Riyo." She cocked an eyebrow towards her friends odd response. _What? What was she referring to?_

Sniper let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, before you go to any conclusions. I have the information. Bail was able to send it before he was captured by Vader." She let out a long sigh in clarification.

Riyo couldn't believe her ears. She gave a surprise look as she grew speechless. "You had done it again, old friend. Haven't you"? She managed to say with a friendly smile. But after seconds, it quickly faded into a frown. "But, now you'll be in jeopardy. Y-you can't risk your life, it's at stake."

"I know, Riyo. But my life has always been at stake, remember? During the clone wars? How many times have I been captured, or how many times have you been captured by separatists and bounty hunters?"

Several times, indeed. She had a point, a huge point. She was right. All their entire life's they've living in jeopardy. But it was thanks to Sniper she standing right now, breathing still. Such as a game of cat and mouse. When the separatist came to her and took her.

"Yes you're right."

"Anyways, I have some good news for you."

"The emperor wishes to speak to you, milord." An officer informed.

"I'll be on my way. Please retrieve the body somewhere no one will find it, be sure to hid it far away from here."

"Yes milord." The officer replied confidently.

Vader went inside his chambers. The emperors face visible in the communicator. "What is thy bidding my master"?

The emperor sense the dark side raising inside his pupil. "Has your mission been successful, Vader?"

"Yes, my master. Although, the information has been sent to another rebel."

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "Such as who?"

"It is known as a fact, Bail linked me to the location of this rebel. The location is in Tantooine, master." Vader flinched in mention of his home planet.

"Very well, you will go to Tantooine next. Do you have any conclusions of who might this rebel be?"

Sweat pour down Vader's forehead. He felt a connection to the rebel, as if familiar. "No. But I will eventually find out."

The emperor didn't reply. Just stood there, pondering on his own. Vader's respiratory visible. "You will inform me right away." As he ended the call.

Vader got up and went directly towards his sleeping chamber. As he reached his chamber he swore under his breath when his communicator started beeping once again.

The vast image of his daughter came to be. She was already dress in her white long pajamas. Her long curly brown hair was out in long blocks. She looked so small, and yet so fragile. How could someone like her be with a monster like him. He sensed she felt uneasy about something. Perhaps she had a bad dream.

"D _addy_." Her voice was only a whisper. She had been crying. Her tiny hands reached upward wanting to be hug by him.

Vader chest grew warm out of sudden. "What's wrong, sweety?"

Leia's large brown eyes became watery. "D-daddy, L-Luke is not here, I-I- don't know w-what happen but he's not here." The warmth was gone, and cold took its place. Slow desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into her nightclothes.

He can feel the fear in his chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect him but Luke risks danger. It sits there like an angry ball propelling him towards an anxiety he just doesn't need. "Leia."

She didn't look up at him. By all means, she looked down at the cold floor beside her. Tears streamed down her eyes onto the floor. She was scared in taking the blame. But she hadn't seen Luke since who knew when. Vader stood there with pure rage. Ambivalent emotions he couldn't describe in the precise moment. Fear for his son. He couldn't bare to lose him. He had already lost Padme six years ago, but he wasn't going to lose their son.

 **Chapter four will be posted by Friday or Sunday. I promise chapter four will be longer than expected. Chapter five as well. Please tell me what you would like to see(read) in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your few favorites and followers for this story. It really means a lot! Even if it's a small amount, it keeps me grinning which inspires me to write more than intended! Thanks once again!**


End file.
